Kai Kigen
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Kai Kigen sports a long black cloak with the Kigan seal on the back, along with various bandages and black tattoos that wrap around various parts of his body. He has short black hair, and intimidating eyes -- often putting on a cold front to most people he meets. With an average build, the most notable feature that Kai has are the three long scars that travel down and over his right eye -- serving as memorbelia from his troubled past. While he tries to be intimidating to newcomers, in actuality he is just another goofy guy with a soft heart. Kai always tries to help others in need, and is always looking for ways to grow stronger to help protect the weak. Kai's skills work well with his older brother's (Asumizu Kigen), as Kai is very self reliant and dominating on the battlefield. Stats (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Intelligence: 1 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Pure Release ' '''Genin 2: Telekenetic Energy Manipulation Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Energy Pulse Wave - '''User throws out their hand and fires a fast energy wave that damages and throws an opponent. The closer the opponent, the harder it is to dodge. (10 CP) '''Note: '''Through training, Kai may upgrade this technique, making it faster and more damaging at the expense of higher costing CP (first upgrade requires 20 CP per use, second upgrade requires 40 CP). # '''Energy Channeled Bo-staff - The user gains a special bo-staff and has the ability to enfuse their chakra from the pure release rank upgrade to manipulate the bo-staff into longer lengths and emit different chakra shapes for various attacks, which are often used to overcome an enemy's (or multiple enemy) defenses. (10 CP per energy use in Bo-Staff) # Telekenetic Manipulation - due to the unique ability that Kai possesses to manipulate energy, Kai can use basic telekenetic powers, such as throwing, pulling, and halting, an enemy's physical body, weapons, or jutsu. However, the damage and effectiveness of the technique to manipulate an opponent depends on the opponent's stats (10 CP per use). Note: Through training, Kai can continue to update this technique and choose to go back to this feat and modify the Telekinetic Manipulation to make it more powerful and more effective against manipulating enemies, but each update will require more CP per use (first update will cause this feat to be 20CP per use, and then another update will cause 40CP per use). Equipment *None Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story' ' Since Kai belongs to the Kigan Clan, he was often subjected to the clan's inner conflict. Growing up in a remote village with his immediate family, Kai often passed the time with his brother, Asumizu. However, once one of the Kigan Clan's sub-factions strolled through Kai's village, his life changed. By saving his brother from a flying Kunai, Kai had a near death experience and has since been "in-touch" with what he calls his "Guardian Demon," occasionally seeing him with passing glances. During the raid on his village, Kai also recieved the scars over his eye. Once the raid was over, Kai and his brother found their parents murdered, and decided it was time they learned how to fend for themselves. Asumizu, who was already was learning the way of the ninja from their father, began to teach Kai what little he knew. Kai then began to realize that, due to the Kigen Clan's uniqueness on starting kekke genkais, Kai possessed a special ability from his pure release chakra nature: Kai is able to manipulate the chakra in other things, enabling him to enact "telekinetic" powers. While he does not have full control over it, he is learning how to use this new power to become stronger and help others along his journey. Category:Character